An overall mission of NH-INBRE is to increase the amount and sophistication of biomedical research occurring at institutions of higher learning in New Hampshire. A key step in accomplishing this is to increase the existing research infrastructure in the form of modern laboratory space. In the inaugural phase of the NH-INBRE the mechanism for alterations and renovations was used to create two small research laboratories at one of our Partner institutions. This was very successful, as the labs have been used by what have become two of our most active new NH-INBRE investigators, as well as the large cadre of student researchers they have included in their research efforts over the past 4 years. Building upon this successful model, we now propose to create and upgrade laboratory space at three of our Partner institutions ? Franklin Pierce University, New England College, and St Anselm College. Plans were developed and selected in an open, competitive process that included donated time and effort from Dartmouth Facilities Office personnel and experienced professional contractors. When completed, the proposed renovations will lead to marked increases in the number of faculty who can have a role as active investigators and an increase in the number of student researchers at these Partners, as well as an increase the research capabilities and resources at these INBRE institutions. On a broader scale, they will make significant contributions to the development of a vibrant and visible research culture at these schools.